theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Lokken
Background Ariel's childhood was a troubled one. For starters, her family was very poor, and she was often the brunt of many jokes at school. She never had the designer clothes or the best shoes, and was therefore usually on the bottom end of the social ladder with her peers. Her life at home wasn't that great either. After many years at the hand of an extremely abusive and alcoholic father, Ariel developed Dissociative Identity Disorder, a kind of split personality. One half of her was a shy, timid girl who always did what she was told, and the other half was a rebellious and extremely violent alter ego, who assumed the name Amber. All along, she was slowly developing her mental skills, although she never told anyone. She found she was able to move small object just by thinking about them, and also she was able to peer inside other people's minds and feel what they were thinking. She used this to get out of many situations, especially with her father, but her fear of him always won out. Her mother eventually caught her mentally moving things, and decided it was a gift from God. She begged Ariel to never use her ability is public, and never told a soul about it for fear of her being outcast. At the age of twelve, her parents were approached by an agency who offered to pay them to try an experimental new procedure for curing Ariel's illness. Her father agreed without hesitation as it meant more money for him. As the end result of the lengthy and painful process, her mind physically manifested her alter ego, leaving two identical twelve year olds instead of one. Ariel was unconcious when it happened, and therefore neither her nor her parents know about it. When the "doctors" called to tell her parents that the procedure was successfully completed, her mother rushed to pick up Ariel and the money. Finally seeing a way to get Ariel out from under her husband's control, her mother used the money to buy a small house and start a new life for her daughter. All went well for several years until Ariel's father finally found them. Going on the run again, her mother immediately contacted The Academy and enrolled Ariel, where she could not only develop her powers, but also remain safe. Personality and Appearance Ariel stands at an average 5'6", not short, but not tall either. She has straight, shoulder length light blonde hair with long bangs that she usually keeps brushed back, but lets them hide her eyes when her emotions get the best of her. She has very light blue eyes, but they hide a trace of sadness that can be seen when looking directly into them. She has s light natural tan, and tans easily when she decides she needs more color. Coming from a poor and broken family, Ariel's clothes have never been designer brands, but she still keeps up with the current fashions and always tries to dress the part. Casually, she's more comfortable in a snug fitting t-shirt and jeans, but enjoys dressing up when the occasions arise. Occasionally, she'll go back to her southern girl roots and don her cut-offs and cowgirl boots, topped off with a small cowgirl hat. Ariel's body type would be considered average, if not slightly below. Weighing in around 115lbs, she is fit, but not toned. She is not muscular, but manages to stay in shape by running, usually in the morning before breakfast around the campus of The Academy. As far as personality goes, Ariel is extremely friendly and open with people. She loves making new friends, and won't hesitate to introduce herself to any new people around her. Ariel also enjoys helping others, and will always put other's needs before her own. She is extremely trusting, in turn making her very gullible. She gives into peer pressure very easily, and has more than once landed into trouble because of it. On the inside, she isn't very sure of herself, and often berates herself for things she thinks she does wrong. Having so much self doubt, which was instilled in her by her father, usually leaves her open and vulnerable to other people. Powers and Abilities Ariel is gifted with extrordinarly powerful (yet widely unused) Psychokinesis, or PK for short. Her PK consists of four major areas: 1. ''Telepathy'' Although Ariel is strong in telepathy, she morally chooses not to use it unless in dire need. She not only thinks it intrusive, but she learned quickly that you really, really, really don't want to know what most people are thinking. She does, however, use this as a mental block to shield her from other telepaths. 2. ''Telekinesis'' With telekinesis, she is able to lift things many times her own weight, with only her mind. There is a definite limit to this, as she cannot yet lift anything over several hundred pounds, but she is getting stronger. This power also allows her to levitate when desired. 3. ''Psychic Manifestations'' This is the ability to physically manifest objects (namely, weapons and small force fields) of pure psychic energy. This ability is currently unknown to her, as she will learn it as she grows at The Academy. 4. ''Healing'' This is the area Ariel is strongest in, and the one she really focuses on. Using her mind, she is capable of communicating bioloically with other living things, diagnose problems, and instruct the body how to heal itself rapidly. Again, this power has limits as well. If someone is mortally wounded, she cannot change the outcome. Similarly, she cannot bring deceased people back to life. Weaknesses When it comes to physical altercations, Ariel's small build makes her almost completely defenseless. She doesn't like violence, due to so much of it in her past, so her best option is usually to run. Her other weakness is her emotions. Due to her psychic nature, Ariel is extremely empathetic, and often lets her emotions get the best of her when she senses other people hurting. Due to her empathy, she is also over-trusting, highly gullible, and extremely susceptible to peer pressure. Additionally, she posseses a fear of open water and anything smaller than her hand that has more than two legs. Trivia As a result of the experimental treatment of Ariel's disorder, her alter ego was physically manifested. Going by the name Amber Lokken, she has the exact same powers and memories as Ariel though she uses them for her own means. It is unknown, however, who was originally personality before the split, Ariel of Amber. Both claim the other was a result of of the disorder. Relationships Broken Universe After graduating from The Academy, Ariel decided to put her experience and skill into use to continue what she did best, and enrolled into medical school in New York. Given her abilities with healing and extensive anatomical knowledge, Ariel was able to sail through her classes and graduated with a 4.0 GPA. Throughout the years, she maintained contact with her Academy friends, some more than others. While at med school, Ariel became close friends with one of her teachers, and she confided everything to him. Knowing of her abilities, once she graduated, he talked her into opening an "alternative" medical center specializing in mutant and super-powered treatment with him in New York. The practice was a huge success, and Ariel had never been happier, being able to take care of those who were either too wary of normal doctors or who had advanced biological systems that no-one knew how to treat. She especially enjoyed helping the children who came in, and overall made many new close friends. Unfortunately, as the years went by, the anti-mutant cause grew rapidly, with people becoming afraid of those who were different than them. Ariel's began receiving frequent threats and protests, treating them as if they were helping criminals. One fateful day, it all reached a boiling point, as with no warning whatsover, a bomb ripped through the medical center, intantly killing dozens of people. Ariel pushed herself past her limit that day, trying to save everyone she could, but she lost many friends, and after having a mutant child die there in her arms, she knew she couldn't stand seeing the evil in people's hearts and several weeks later dissapeared. Three years later, the Degaden invasion began. When the resistance forces formed, Ariel was one of the key players in getting the medical division formed for the wounded. She still pushes herself to the limit on almost a daily basis tryin to save lives, but now has no qualm with using her TK for offensive purposes if needed, and will readily read people's minds if she even thinks they may be a threat. 'How she's changed: ' - She no longer uses the name Ariel, but instead goes by her old Academy codename, Faraday - Her powers have grown over the years, and she has become very adept at controlling her TK and Telepathy - There are very few people that she trusts, as she knows how dark most people really are - Now has a two year old son - Appearance hasn't changed much, though her hair has gotten slightly darker and her eyes are always encased with dark circles Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe